People are paying more attention to environmental protection than ever before since the natural resources of this land are gradually decreasing. Further, the amount of waste produced by humans is enormous and can hardly be disposed of. Thus, reusable products are the major consideration for all manufacturers, such as aluminum products.
However, people usually crush aluminum products, such as soft drink cans, either by hand or by foot which drains the residue directly onto the ground and causes contamination.
The inventor, in view of this, has invented the present invention which corrects the above-mentioned problem.